Kung Fu Panda: Los Maestros de los Elementos
by MyRoseBlack
Summary: 4 Elementos... 4 Guerreros... Adentrate en un mundo, donde las batallas, amores y aventuras, son el centro de atención de todo esto. Adentrate en el Mundo... Adentrate en este Mundo... Adentrate en el Mundo... De Kung Fu Panda. PD:Todos Humanos :3
1. Prologo

Antes de dar inicio a este fanfic, tengo que recalcar que el objetivo de esta historia es el de entretener y el de poder compartir el conocimiento hacia ustedes, los lectores.

Además de que la historia puede contener escenarios y vocabulario sexuales, incluyendo algún que otro vocabulario agresivo o insultante que puede llegar a afectar el lector.

Por lo que la ley me obliga a advertirles que se le recomienda el contenido a mayores de 18 años en adelante.

Se que es estúpido pedir que mayores de 18 años lean esta historia cuando el fanfic esta basado en una peli para niños, pero eso no deja de lado de como yo, así como otros que son mayores, disfruten de un fanfic, como de la peli.

Ya sé, nadie hace caso a las advertencias.

Por lo que recae en ti si quieres leerlo o no.

No me hago responsable de nada.

Ahora si, los dejo con la historia :3

-

Los Elementos...

Fuerzas Naturales que, en cuanto posibles causantes de daño o destrucción, son las atmosféricas las mas especificas.

Desde tiempos incalculables ya, existieron seres capaces de dominar dichos elementos.

Sus nombres?

Están vivos?

Muertos?

Quien sabe...

La cosa es, que en su tiempo, se los conocían de muchos formas...

Pero la que más destacaba era sus verdaderos nombres...

Bestias Divinas.

Cuatros seres...

Cuatros estrellas...

Equiparable a los Dioses, según el conocimiento humano.

Su existencia?

Como se creo?

Como se crearon?

Como se los crearon?

Son producto de los 4 elementos naturales del Mundo.

Fuego...

Tierra...

Rayos...

Agua...

Dichos elementos, fueron dominados por las Bestias Divinas.

Según nacieron...

Con el tiempo, estos seres habían sidos conocidos como los guardianes de Japón, distribuyéndose en los 4 puntos cardinales.

Pero, la existencia de estos seres...

De los 4 elementos...

De las Bestias Divinas...

Dejan en el olvido a los restantes?

Dejan en el olvido, a los restantes Elementos?

No.

A causa de los "Dioses Malignos", se despertó un elemento...

Temido por muchos...

Conocidos por todos...

El elemento, Oscuridad.

Aquel que reinó sobre el mundo, trayendo desgracias y mal augurios en los poblanos de la tierra.

Incluso, las Bestias Divinas se vieron atemorizados por su poder...

Pues nunca existió un ser superior a ellos.

Sabían el destino que les deparaba al combatir con aquel elemento...

Sabían el trágico destino que decaería en el mundo.

Pero no tenían otra...

Tenían que hacerlo...

Las Bestias Divinas, tomaron una decisión que, traería tanto la felicidad...

Como la tristeza...

Su decisión?

Se convirtieron, en Usuarios.

Una decisión arriesgada y tomada a la ligera...

Una decisión...

Que cambiaría el curso de la vida en la tierra.

-

 _Actualidad..._

Un hermoso campo.

Infestado de flores e inmensos árboles.

Una bella vista para cualquiera.

Una bella vista...

Una bella vista para el sujeto que se encontraba caminando en aquel lugar.

Camisa blanca con manga largas de color negro...

Pantalones negros...

Zapatos a juego...

Quien era?

Era de complexión delgada y corpulenta...

Alguien conocido?

Bah!

A nadie le importa.

A nadie le importa quien sea.

O si?...

Caminando en el denso campo, aquella persona había llegado a un puente, que daba con la otra parte de la tierra.

Era un pequeño pueblo...

Cruzándolo, arribó al pueblo.

Pero había algo raro.

Raro?

El ambiente se sentía pesado.

La mala onda y la infelicidad de las personas, se notaban por donde mires.

Incluso, todas los pueblerinos, siendo desde ancianos, a niños, miraba de mala gana al chico.

El podía verlo en sus ojos.

Tristeza.

Por qué sera?

Haciendo caso omiso a su alrededor, visualizo un pequeño restaurante...

-Grrrrrrr-

Su estómago reclamaba por una buena atención, algo que no podía dejar de lado.

Su andar en aquel lugar, causaba miedo entre todas las personas.

Miedo?

Por qué?

Pues, su complexión física se denotaba algo...

Grande.

Además de que su seriedad y cara de pocos amigos que tenía, pues a mas de uno le daría miedo.

Pero es ese el caso?

Nah.

Por que si vamos al caso, también tendrían que tener miedo de ellos mismos.

Pues había algún que otro hombre o adolescente con su misma complexión...

Está claro, que no es ese el motivo.

Y entonces?

Ni idea.

Pero lo descubriría.

Algunos minutos después de haber caminado, el sujeto llegó al restaurante.

Entrando, observaba el interior.

Olor a alcohol por todos lados...

Humo, de seguro cigarros...

Una banda de personas, molestando a algunos pueblerinos...

Cosas destruidas...

No era un restaurante.

Era un bar.

O un restaurante en mal estado.

En muy mal estado.

Haciendo caso omiso a todo, solo se dirigió a una mesa libre, tomando asiento.

Visualizaba todo el lugar.

La panda de "brabucones" lo miraban fijamente, parecía que su presencia había arruinado todo.

Podía ver, como una camarera que no pasaba los 20 años, se acercaba tímidamente a el, abrazando con fuerza una charola.

-Di-disculpe- Con miedo, la chica hablaba -De-desea que le si-sirva algo?-

Observando a la chica.

La miraba atentamente.

Por que el miedo hacia el?

O solo es miedo a su entorno?

-Si, podrías traerme de esos bollos por favor?-

Asintiendo, la chica se marchaba mas relajada.

Aparentemente, el miedo era dirigido a el.

Será por su aguda voz?

Quien sabe...

La cosa es que, los "maleantes", lo miraban fijamente.

De hecho, desde que ingresó al establecimiento, no le dejaban de mirar.

Esperaban algo?

Algún movimiento raro?

Uno en falso?

Ya ni sabia que pensar.

Como típicos "malos de película", los sujetos dejaron de lado a los otros pueblerinos, acercándose al el, sentándose junto a el, observándolo con clara intenciones.

Si lo que querían lograr era intimidar al sujeto, pues de lograrlo no consiguieron nada.

Este se mostraba sereno, ignorando su entorno.

El solo tenia su vista en un lado.

En la chica que lo había atendido.

Pues no estaba mal, el movimiento de su cintura al caminar y el tamaño de su trasero había llamado la atención del chico.

Incluso, desde que la chica había comenzado a servir su orden, no le quitaba ojo de encima.

Hace no mas de unos segundo, la chica había hecho puntitas de píe para llegar a agarra un plato de uno de los estantes de la cocina, haciendo que se levante un poco de su remera, dejando a la vista su plano abdomen y estrecha cintura.

Todo eso, fusionado con un buen culo, es el deseo de todo hombre.

Tal vez, podría invitarla a salir, tal vez llegarían a un punto donde los dos se estarían disfrutando mutuamente.

La chica, una vez servido el plato, se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba el joven.

Tomando nuevamente su postura de miedo al observar a los maleantes junto a su cliente.

Llamando la atención del sujeto.

Al perecer, su deducción era clara.

Todo el temor y tristeza del pueblo, se debía a una cosa.

Se debía a 5 personas.

Personas que estaban sentados junto a el.

No sabía si ir o no ir.

Puede que esos 5 sujetos intenten algo contra ella.

Que la ataquen.

Y si se puede llegar mas lejos, que la violen.

Pero ella es una camarera, su deber como camarera es el de servir las ordenes de su clientela.

Una vez servido su plato, el sujeto comenzó a comer, ignorando a su alrededor, causando irritación.

-Hmmm, veo que te gusta masticar...- Hablaba uno de ellos, este tenia un hacha en mano -¡Ya Se! ¡Por que no mastica mi hacha!-

Con un rápido movimiento, el sujeto había desaparecido de la vista de los maleantes, sorprendiendo a la camarera que, temerosa, observaba todo desde la cocina.

Atónitos, los sujetos miraban como el chico estaba sentado en otra mesa, comiendo sin preocupación.

-¿¡C-como!?- exclamaba uno de ellos -¡En que momento...-

-¿Llegue aquí?- Interrumpió el joven

Saltando, uno de los sujetos había tendido su pierna de forma recta frente a el, pues la caída lograría impactar una fuerte patada al chico.

Aunque...

-¿¡Que!?-

Mirando su pie, el no había sentido la sensación de haber pateado una cabeza.

De hecho, sentía múltiples sensaciones.

La primera?

El relleno de los bollos.

La segunda?

Los cristales del recipiente roto.

La tercera?

-AHHHHHH!-

Un dolor agudo.

No lo sabia, pero su patada fue evadida y terminó pateando el plato.

-¡Que me he clavado los vidrios mierda!- Mirando su pie, los cristales habían traspasado su zapato.

-Ya uno no puede comer tranquilo-

Sorprendidos, todos miraron como el sujeto estaba detrás de ellos, apoyado en una pared, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

4 de los 5 se lanzaron a el, con intención de herirlo.

Pero...

Un brillo blanco los había mandado a volar, estrellándolos en las paredes del restaurante.

-Q-que ha sido e-eso- Con dolor, decía uno de los maleantes.

-No puede ser...- Exclamaba otro, a dolorido, mirando al chico.

-Por lo que veo, resistieron un fuerte golpe contra el muro, por lo que no son sujetos normales- Decía el chico, sorprendiendo a todos.

Por que?

Pues, un aura blanca lo rodeaba, sacudiendo como si fuera aire levemente su cabello, al compás de su ropa.

-¡Es un Usuario!- El a dolorido maleante, se había levantado con sorpresa del suelo.

Deshaciendo su aura, el chico miraba a los maleantes, serio, analizándolos con sus verdes ojos.

-Buen estado físico, buena resistencia y ropas sueltas, aptas para el movimiento- Decía el chico -Ustedes son alumnos de Kung Fu, cierto?-

-Y una mierda, nosotros ya no nos guiamos por el código del Kung Fu- Dijo un maleante, enojado.

-¿Y eso?-

-Una larga historia chico, pero no te la contaré, ¡pues tu vida termina aquí!-

Recompuestos, los maleantes rodearon al chico, dejándolo sin aberturas de escape.

-Todos, ¡ataquen!-

Con habilidad, el chico había puesto su pie en la pata de la mesa, empujándola con fuerza, lanzándola a uno de los maleantes, haciendo impacto.

Acercándose peligrosamente por detrás de el, un sujeto había lanzado un golpe al chico.

Girándose rápidamente, el chico había detenido el golpe con una mano, apartando un poco el brazo del maleante, dejando al descubierto su abdomen, golpeándolo fuertemente, lanzándolo contra una mesa, destruyéndola con su cuerpo.

Con enojo, un avanzo rápidamente, tratando de asestar un golpe, fracasando descaradamente.

El chico lo había esquivado, llegando a un punto donde el maleante tenia el área de las costillas libre, pateándolo con fuerza, dejándolo K.O

Los otros 2 corrían hacia el chico.

Este solo los esperaba, esquivándolos con facilidad, saltando, pateando a uno en el pecho y al otro en la cara.

El tipo de la hacha, recompuesto, corrió hacia el chico, lanzando un corte vertical.

El chico fácilmente se hizo a un lado, esquivando el corte, golpeando fuertemente la sien del sujeto, dejándolo K.O

Todo había pasado.

Había vencido a 5 sujetos fácilmente.

Mirando a su alrededor.

Había destrozos.

La camarera, escondida bajo una mesa, temblando.

Si, había montado una buena, pero nada que no se podría reparar, no?

-Tranquila, ya está todo bien- Decía el chico, caminando hasta la mesa donde se escondía la chica, ofreciéndole la mano.

-I-increible- Anonadada, miraba a su alrededor -Los has vencido como si nada- Mirando al chico -Gracias, realmente te lo agradezco- Tomando las manos del chico, mirándolo sonriente.

-No hace falta- Decía el chico -Los he estado buscando por un buen tiempo- Deshaciéndose del agarre de la chica, mirando a los maleantes, heridos.

-Eres...un caza recompensas?-

Mirando a la chica.

Dudaba.

Es un caza recompensas?

-Tal vez...- Respondía -Dejando de lado todo, con el pago que recibiré podrás arreglar tu bar-

-Nonononono- Decía de forma rápida la chica, llevando las manos al frente mientras negaba con la cabeza -Me ha ayudado, no puedo aceptarlo-

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo aceptes, solo te digo que te daré el dinero una vez me paguen-

-Pero...-

-Sin peros-

-

 _Minutos mas tarde..._

Nos llamaron por alterar el orden- Decía un hombre, bastante grande, apuntando al chico con una pistola, junto a otros 10.

Pero, el mostraba sereno.

Un hombre robusto, junto a otros 10 mas...

Todos armados...

No lo intimidaban

-¡Paren! ¡Se confunden!- Decía la chica, entre medio del chico y el oficial -El nos ha ayudado, los culpables son ellos- Señalando a los 5 maleantes, todos atados a un poste de luz.

-Oh, ya veo. Disculpe joven- Decía apenado el oficial.

-Me da igual- Restándole importancia, el chico había respondido -Tengo entendido que hay un pago por ellos-

-Si, hace muchos meses los venimos persiguiendo- Decía el oficial -Son alumnos de Kung Fu que desobedecieron a su maestro y comenzaron a atacar pueblo tras pueblo, violando mujeres y asesinando sin razón-

-Mira, no te pedí que me contase la historia de tu vida si?, solo necesito la paga y ya, puede ser?- Decía el chico, sorprendiendo tanto a la chica junto a el como a los oficiales.

-Si, si, enseguida- Decía el Oficial -Tu, trae la bolsa- Señalando a un oficial quien rápidamente había salido en su búsqueda.

-Oye, no crees que estas siendo demasiado duro?- Decía la chica, mirando al joven.

-Sea como sea, me da igual- Decía el chico.

Ambos se mantenían en silencio, pues la actitud ruda del chico y la forma vulnerable e inocente de la chica no es algo que encaje para una conversación.

Además de que a la pobre le habían destrozado su bar.

Bueno, le había destrozado el bar, pero eh, que la culpa no la tiene el solo.

No?

En algunos minutos, el oficial había regresado con una bolsa en mano.

Aparentemente la recompensa...

-Espero que sea suficiente- Decía el oficial, cruzándose de brazos.

-Me da igual...- Metiendo mano en la bolsa, tocando el contenido, frunciendo el seño ante el pastizal.

Podría protestar.

Tenia la capacidad y recurso para hacerle frente a el como a los otros 10 si era posible.

Pero de que servía?

Solo le daría una mala imagen para un futuro.

Mirando a la chica de reojo, este tomó la manos de la chica, sorprendiéndola, dejando la bolsa en sus manos.

-Eh?-

-Si, la cifra es una miseria, pero creo que será suficiente para arreglar tu lugar, no?-

-E-encerio?- Exclamaba sorprendida -No se como agradecérselo- Decía la chica, llorosa, mirando la bolsa.

-Oye- Levantando la mirada de la chica, limpiando las lágrimas -No es bueno que una chica linda como tu llore- Decía el chico -Solo vi que necesitabas mi ayuda y yo te la di, no hay necesidad de agradecerlo-

Caminando por las calles...

Por el cada lugar que miraba.

Por cada rostro que observaba.

Que lo observaba.

Podía ver que ya todos habían recuperado lo que le arrebataron.

Su felicidad.

Cada paso que daba, era cada saludo que le daba a cada persona del lugar.

Mujeres...

Niños...

Ancianos...

Todos le agradecían.

Anteriormente su andar provocaba el temor y odio de los pueblerinos hacia el.

Pero ahora no.

Todos festejaban por el.

Aparecer, las noticias vuelan...

-¡Valiente Guerrero!- Deteniendose, el chico se dio la vuelta, observando como, entre la multitud que festejaba por el, estaba la chica a quien había ayudado -¿¡Cual es su nombre!?-

Todos habían detenido su festejo.

Habían detenido todo.

Todo, para poder conocer el nombre de su salvador.

-¿Mi nombre?- Mirando a todos -Mi nombre...- Observando las radiantes sonrisas que le daban -¡Mi nombre es Po! ¡Y soy un Usuario!-

Un alboroto, y el sonrojo por parte de la chica, se mostraba en todo el escenario.

Se mostraba tras las espalda de Po, quien caminaba por el puente, retomando su viaje a donde sea que lo lleve el viento.

Y eso.

Y eso...

Y eso da Inicio.

Este, es el Inicio...

A una Legendaria Historia.

-

Y bueno...

He aquí mi primera historia y primer cap :3

Tenia pensado desde hace mucho hacer esta historia y por muchas causas, y bueno, aquí esta.

He decidido que, al hacer esta historia, lo quería hacer muy mio.

Original.

Originalmente mio xD.

Por que?

Por que metí los elementos del mundo?

Por que la historia tiene a los personajes en modo humano y no en animales como suelen ser?

Pues, todo eso es parte de mi originalidad.

Además de que tengo muchos cosas planeadas para futuro y es obvio que de esta forma me siento mas cómoda.

Además de que tenia pensado postrar dibujos sobre los personajes y si mi plan sigue en pie como lo tengo planeado, serán mucho mejor en modo humano que en animales.

Bueno, yo termino todo aquí, si es que continuo con esto, nos vemos en otro cap :3

Bye bye


	2. Elección (Parte 1)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Antes de dar inicio a este fanfic, tengo que recalcar que el objetivo de esta historia es el de entretener y el de poder compartir el conocimiento hacia ustedes, los lectores.

Además de que la historia puede contener escenarios y vocabulario sexuales, incluyendo algún que otro vocabulario agresivo o insultante que puede llegar a afectar el lector.

Por lo que la ley me obliga a advertirles que se le recomienda el contenido a mayores de 18 años en adelante.

Se que es estúpido pedir que mayores de 18 años lean esta historia cuando el fanfic esta basado en una peli para niños, pero eso no deja de lado de como yo, así como otros que son mayores, disfruten de un fanfic, como de la peli.

Ya sé, nadie hace caso a las advertencias.

Por lo que recae en ti si quieres leerlo o no.

No me hago responsable de nada.

Ahora si, los dejo con la historia :3

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tras sus acciones en el pueblo en el cual había estado, Po, quien reveló ser un Usuario, retomaba su viaje a su lugar natal.

El Valle de la Paz.

Un hermoso lugar donde vivir...

Un hermoso lugar donde vive...

Allí se puede conseguir lo que su nombre promete.

Una valle de paz...

Es un buen dato a saber.

Pero lo que es mas importante, que es un Usuario?

Usuarios...

Todo tiene su historia.

Hace algunos años, mileños para ser exactos, las famosas y respetadas Bestias Divinas, se vieron envueltos en una catastrófica batalla.

Pero, primero que nada, a reunir datos.

¿Quienes eran las Bestias Divinas?

Las Bestias Divinas eran estrellas, resguardantes de Japón.

Cuyas estrellas, nacieron con la capacidad de poder dominar los elementos del mundo.

Entre ellos, se encontraban;

Agua...

Fuego...

Tierra...

Rayos...

Con esas capacidades, se decía que el poder que obtuvieron las Bestias Divinas, los posicionó entre los mas fuertes junto a los Dioses.

Creando altares y recreando todo tipos de hazañas hacia ellos, los humanos recordaban de ese modo quienes eran sus protectores.

Quienes fueron sus protectores...

Las acciones de los humanos hacia las Bestias Divinas, comenzaron a molestar a los Dioses, llenándolos de rencor y odio hacia las Bestias.

Para deshacerse de ellos, los Dioses crearon a un ser que seria capaz de vencerlos.

Juntando sus poderes...

Con el elemento olvidado...

La causa de su creación?

La envidia...?

El resultado de su creación?

Un ser, catalogado como uno de los mas poderosos del mundo.

Un "Monstruo" capas de controlar la energía mas negativa del mundo.

El Elemento, Oscuridad.

Pero, por que la necesidad de crear a un monstruo así?

Solo por envidia?

Las Bestias, al igual que los Dioses, eran reconocidas por grandes monumentos, creados por los humanos.

Era esa la envidia?

La competencia?

Era la competencia por el ser reconocidos por los humanos, lo que los llevó a tal extremo?

O era el poder?

Realmente, las Bestias eran mas poderosos que los Dioses, tal como cuentan los humanos?

Quien sabe...

Pero, de una cosa si se sabe.

Que la destrucción y maldición, que ocasionó el monstruo de oscuridad, da grave.

Si el odio de los Dioses era hacia las Bestias Divinas, por qué perjudicar a los humanos del mundo?

¿Por que perjudicar su creación?

¿Por que perjudicar su mundo?

Muchas preguntas... Y pocas respuestas.

Pero, conociendo la osadía de los Dioses y la importancia que les dan a los humanos.

A sus creaciones.

Podemos dejar en claro que no les interesaba una mierda que pasase con su mundo.

Jamas pensaron en las consecuencias.

Si el monstruo se levantase en contra de ellos?

Un ser completamente negativo con poderes divinos.

Ese, seria el ser mas poderoso ante los Dioses?

Bah!

El caso es, que si el monstruo destruyese el mundo, no les importaría en lo mas mínimo.

Lo crearon una vez, por que no hacerlo una segunda vez.

No?

Quien sabe...

La batalla, librada en Japón, fue devastadora.

Las Bestias Divinas tomaron una decisión.

Convertirse en Usuarios.

¿Que es un Usuario?

Es la forma materializada de las Bestias Divinas, quienes tomaron la forma animales con los que se los representaba.

Un Ave de fuego...

Un Dragón de agua...

Una Tortuga de tierra...

Y un Tigre de rayos...

Con sus formas tomadas, combatieron ante el poderoso ser.

Contra el ser oscuro.

Un lobo nocturno.

Su combate duró años.

Incluso se dice, que el mundo estuvo al punto del colapso.

Pero fue evitable...

El trágico destino de los humanos, fue evitable...

Las Bestias, fueron evitables...

Y junto a ellos, El Monstruo Nocturno.

Ellos lo aceptaron, ya que su sacrificio, traería la paz al mundo.

Pero...

Su sacrificio, salvarían de la furias de los Dioses, a los humanos?

Es ahí, donde entra a teoría de las Bestias contra los Dioses.

Las Bestias, con su honorable sacrificio, tomaron una decisión...

Ser el poder de los humanos.

Materializando sus poderes elementales y encerrándolos en recipientes.

Recipientes que varían según su tipo.

El Ave de Fuego, encerró su poder elemental en una alas de fuego.

El Dragón de Agua, encerró su poder elemental en una guantelete con la forma de su brazo.

La Tortuga de la Tierra, encerró su poder elemental en un cinturón de oro.

Y El Tigre de los Rayos, solo envió su poder a las estrellas.

Por que?

Nadie lo sabe...

Todas esas "armas" se les otorgó a los humanos, quienes cuyos humanos de corazón puro, podrán dominar estos poderes.

El control total de los Elementos!

Tras su muerte, los años pasaron y los Dioses atacaron al mundo.

Llevándolo a la catástrofe.

Un mundo que se podía encontrar perdido.

Pero, gracias a 7 Valientes Guerreros, el mundo siempre hayo la paz, siendo estos, los que hacían frente a los Dioses, trayendo la paz mundial.

Entonces, la teoría de que las Bestias son mas fuertes que los Dioses es...

Incorrecta.

Por que?

4 Bestias, 4 Elementos...

Contra un Dios...

No hay oportunidad.

No había oportunidad.

Pero ahí, entra otra explicación.

4 Bestias mas 4 Elementos es igual a 4 Guerreros.

Pero yo nombre a 7...

Hay una explicación?

Sólo se nombraron 4 Elementos.

Pero, y el resto?

El mundo no está conformado por sólo 4 Elementos.

Hay mas Guerreros, dominadores de elementos?

Hubieron mas Bestias Divinas?

Quien sabe...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Había llegado.

Podía sentirlo.

Ese aroma a hogar.

Aroma a habitad.

Es algo que nunca se puede olvidar.

Es una costumbre que se te impregna en el corazón y nada podría quitársela.

Cruzando por una gran entrada que daba con el Valle, Po no pudo evitar mirar las montanas.

Mirar a las montañas.

Localizando un Templo.

El Templo de Jade.

Una escuela de Kung Fu, donde se basan en el dominio de elementos.

Entrenamientos de Elementos.

Cuando las Bestias le otorgaron el poder de los Elementos a los humanos, también se sellaron junto aquel poder, para poder enseñar a dominar los poderes a los humanos y aquellos quienes saben manejar su elemento a la perfección, son capaces de enseñar a otros humanos, así para desarrollar una legión de personas, capaces de hacer frente a su trágico destino.

El destino que las Bestias les dejaron.

Que loco no?

Mirando entristecido el templo, Po no apartaba la vista de aquel lugar.

Razón?

Un recuerdo de un pasado...

Uno dolorozo...

Uno que había dejado marca...

Le gustaría poder entrenar allí, volverse mas fuerte y dominar de mejor manera su elemento.

Pero le era imposible.

No podía.

Sin estar relacionado en aquel lugar, ya tenia problemas.

Tenia un problema.

Aquel problema...

Sacudiendo levemente su cabeza, Po borró todo pensamiento de su mente.

Pese a no poder entrenar en un lugar así, Po imitaba movimientos y habilidades, entrenando lo que le era posible entrenar.

Estaba limitado en muchas cosas...

No había recibido un entrenamiento de un maestro y esa era su limitación, solo podía entrenar lo básico.

Aunque nació con una fuerza superior a lo normal de la que posee un humano corriente.

La poseía por ser un Usuario.

Usuario?

El brillo que emanaba de su cuerpo...

Que era eso?

Que elemento era?

Ni el lo sabia...

Desde que dio a conocer sus habilidades, comenzó a dar uso de ellos, cazando bandidos de menor rango, acepta do recompensas.

Caminando por el valle, Po saludaba a algunos animales.

Es conocido por todos, ya que varias veces había dado uso de sus habilidades para ayudar a su pueblo.

Algunos animales decían que el era como un sexto Furioso, ya que su fuerza abrumadora y habilidades, se comparaban con ellos.

Un sexto furioso...

Un buen titulo en verdad.

Peleria por ese titulo?

Nah, bastantes problemas tiene, no hay necesidad de tener mas

Ser un Furioso es un problema?

No lo se.

No lo sabe.

Solo sabe, que mas alejado se mantenga, mejor.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, Po no se había percatado que llegó a su hogar.

Un hermoso lugar.

Hermoso hogar.

Hermoso aroma.

Sep, el restaurante de su padre.

Su hogar.

Donde su infancia, adolecencia y actual adultes, se tallaban en los frágiles muros del restaurante.

Ingresando, Po veía como mucha gente estaban en el lugar.

Cada uno, situados en diferentes mesas, disfrutando de su comida, garantía del padre de Po.

Era una imagen normal para el chico.

No es la primera vez que ve su hogar repleto de otras personas.

Cada paso que daba, Po saludaba a alguna que otra persona, acariciando la cabeza de los niños, recibiendo alguna que otra sonrisa coqueta de algunas chicas que se hallaban allí.

Pasando por una puerta.

Localizando a su padre.

Pequeño.

Rasgos viejos.

-Hola Pa- Decía Po, saludando a su padre con un abrazo.

-Como has estado? Estas bien? No te lastimaste?- Preguntaba el viejo, caminando alrededor del chico, buscando alguna herida.

Si, es muy dramatizante, pero no le juzguemos, un padre siempre se preocuparía por su hijo no?

El podría ser un simple cocinero, pero fuera de la cocina tiene una vida.

Una vida de padre.

No estaba muy convencido con que su hijo valla por ahí, peleando con quien sea.

Con un mundo lleno de peligro, cualquiera se preocuparía.

Incluso, si tu hijo tiene 22 años.

-Yaya, estoy bien- Decía Po.

-Y el dinero?-

El viejo era de las finanzas, le gustaba todo lo que sea que esté relacionado con el dinero.

Como el dinero...

-Nada importante-

-Te lo robaron!?-

-Que? No!- exclamaba ofendido -Solo era una suma pequeña-

-Sea grande, sea pequeña, deberías de traerlos igual- Dándose vuelta, caminando hasta una mesa, tomando un cuchillo, cortando vegetales con habilidad.

-He causado un alboroto, destruí algunas cosas y las he pagado, Vale?- Sentándose en una silla.

-Bueno, al menos eres responsable-

Su actitud le llamó su atención.

No solía comportarse de ese modo.

-Sucede algo?- Preguntaba Po, extrañado.

-Bueno, es que aveces me preocupas Po- Juntando los vegetales cortados en un recipiente -Sigo pensando que deberías entrenar...-

-No iré a entrenar con los Furiosos, eso ya lo hablamos- Interrumpió Po, serio, mirando a su padre -Además, ni me va mal. Consigo buenas monedas, te he ayudado con tu restaurante y sobre todo, no es muy peligroso, sólo busco a los debiles-

-Lo sé- Suspiró el viejo -Pero mantendré firme mi pensamiento, pienso que lo correcto es ir a estudiar Allí-

-No entrenaré con los 5-

-Bueno, el Templo de Jade no es la única escuela, no?-

-Hmmm, está bien, lo pensaré-

Simplemente, no podía dejar de lado los pensamientos de su padre

Los padres están para guiar por el buen camino a sus hijos.

Inspirarlos a ser mejores que ellos.

Su padre quería lo mejor para el, no podría simplemente dejarlo de lado.

-Bueno, ahora necesito tu ayuda- Sonriendo, el viejo le ató un delantal en la cintura a su hijo -Ponlos en la mesa 5, 3 y 8- Dándole una charola con varios platos encima.

-Encerio?- Serio, preguntando a su padre, con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

-Si y recuerda, siempre sonríe- Metiendo sus dedos en la boca de su hijo, improvisando una sonrisa.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Una hermosa melodía.

Si, una melodía relajante que transmitía paz, se oía en un lugar desconocido.

Desconocido?

Pues todo era neblinas y un viejo de grandes orejas, con una barba bastante larga que utilizaba una especie de Yukata marrón, estaba en medio de la neblina.

Tocando la hermosa melodía.

Todo con una flauta.

Con sus grandes orejas, pudo oír como, entre las plantas, había movimiento.

Terminando su melodía, el orejón había esquivado con habilidad un haz de luz eléctrica de color amarillo.

Observando el rango de donde había sido disparado tal habilidad, se dirigió de forma rápida al dueño de dicha habilidad, saltando, esquivando otros 3 haz de energía eléctrica, cayendo en picada, pateando la cabeza de una chica, dejándola atontada.

Nuevamente, pudo oír como una distorsión en el aire se dirigía a el.

Agachándose, esquivaba con habilidad aquella distorsión, golpeando el abdomen del causante de dicha distorsión, liberando un brillo verde, lanzándolo lejos.

Cerrando los ojos, concentrándose, el orejón había detenido con su palma una enorme roca, haciendo presión sobre la roca, destruyéndola, desapareciendo, apareciendo detrás de un hombre mediano, golpeando fuertemente la mejilla del hombre, dejándolo K.O

Con velocidad, giró su cuerpo rápidamente, poniendo su mano al frente, deteniendo una haz de agua.

Creando un brillo verde en su mano, lanzo su técnica, golpeando en todo el cuerpo al dueño del haz de agua, lanzándolo a un lado.

Saltando a un lado, el orejón había esquivado una enorme bola de fuego, cruzándose de brazos, deteniendo el golpe de una chica, esquivando hábilmente los golpes y patadas que esta le lanzaba.

En un movimiento, detuvo una patada de la chica, apretando fuertemente la pierna, golpeando su abdomen, lanzándola a un lado

Suspirando, podía ver como todos estaban tirados en el suelo, alrededor de el.

-Su lo que querían conseguir es decepcionante, lo lograron- levantando la voz, sus alumnos se pusieron frente a el -Mono! Mas velocidad! Víbora! Mas velocidad! Mantis! Mas velocidad- Señalándolos.

-Maestro Shifu!-

-Que!?- Señalándolo, el orejón asustó a otro viejo que tenia ropas de sacerdote.

-El maestro Oogway, desea verlo- Con temor, decía el viejo.

Reaccionando, Shifu salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su maestro.

Llegando, Shifu vio como, su maestro, estaba meditando sobre un bastón de madera, de cabeza, rodeado de incontables velas encendidas.

-Maestro, Oogway- Reverenciandose -Ocurre algo?-

-Debe ocurrir algo, para poder ver a mi viejo amigo?- Bajando con habilidad del bastón, el viejo retomaba su postura.

-Entonces, no es nada?-

-Bueno, yo no dije eso- Sonriendo, el viejo comenzaba a soplar las velas.

Apagandolas.

Vela por vela.

Lentamente.

Sin prisa.

Con mucha tranquilidad.

-Ha!- Con nervios, Shifu lanzó una ráfaga de viento, apagando todas las velas, retomando su postura, mirando a su maestro, sereno -Decía usted-

Suspirando ante la desesperación de su amigo, el viejo habló.

-Tuve una visión- Serio, mirando a su amigo -Tal Kung...regresará-

Sorprendido.

Asustado.

Temeroso.

Con miedo.

Recuerdos.

Muchas de esas sensaciones, recorrían el cuerpo de Shifu, revelándole un pasado...

Revelándole, un doloroso recuerdo...

-Eso es imposible! El está en prisión!- Gritaba alteradamente.

-Nada es imposible-

-Seng! Seng!- Gritaba Shifu, haciendo que el ganso se presente ante el -Ve a la prisión de Chou Gung! Diles que dupliquen la seguridad! Que dupliquen la guardia! Que dupliquen todo!- Gritaba con desesperación, asustando al viejo -Tai Kung no debe de escapar de prisión!- Rápidamente, Seng comenzó a volar.

Respiraba agitado...

Sentía un gran dolor en su garganta...

En su pecho...

Será por sus encandolosos gritos?

No...

Es por sus recuerdos...

Dolorosos e imborrables recuerdos...

Recuerda cada sensación...

Cada dolor...

Toda la catástrofe...

Una vez pasó, no volvería a pasarlo otra vez.

-Tu mente, es como el agua- Habló Oggway, caminando hasta un estanque -Cuando está agitada, es difícil de ver y mantener las ideas claras- Mirando el estanque, llenos de pétalos de cerezos, con agua agitada -Pero si se tranquiliza...- Tocando el agua con su bastón, este se había tranquilizado -La respuesta parece clara-

La imagen, representada por el agua, mostraba a un Dragón Azul.

Este tenia un guantelete azul oscuro en su mandíbula, con una gran gema verde en el centro.

-El Guante del Dragón- Decía Shifu, observando la estatua, mirando a su maestro, sorprendido.

-Ha llegado el momento-

-Pero quien?- Dijo Shifu -Quien es Digno de merecer, el poder ilimitado- Asombrado -Quien debería de convertirse, en el Guerrero Dragón?-

-No lo sé- Serio, mirando el agua, observando como un chico de ojos verdes, peleaba a muerte contra una chica de ojos color miel.

Ambos estaban rodeados por diferente aura.

Una blanca.

Una roja.

Se miraban con odio.

-(Espero solo sea mi imaginación)- Pensaba Oogway.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _fin capitulo :3_

 _Pd: si desean ver los dibujos de los personajes de este fic, pueden ir a mi cuenta de Wattpad y verlos allí (se está trabajando en ello)_

 _Pd2: mi nombre en Wattpad es igual que el de aquí :3_


	3. Elección (Parte 2)

_

Antes de dar inicio a este fanfic, tengo que recalcar que el objetivo de esta historia es el de entretener y el de poder compartir el conocimiento hacia ustedes, los lectores.

Además de que la historia puede contener escenarios y vocabulario sexuales, incluyendo algún que otro vocabulario agresivo o insultante que puede llegar a afectar el lector.

Por lo que la ley me obliga a advertirles que se le recomienda el contenido a mayores de 18 años en adelante.

Se que es estúpido pedir que mayores de 18 años lean esta historia cuando el fanfic esta basado en una peli para niños, pero eso no deja de lado de como yo, así como otros que son mayores, disfruten de un fanfic, como de la peli.

Ya sé, nadie hace caso a las advertencias.

Por lo que recae en ti si quieres leerlo o no.

No me hago responsable de nada.

Ahora si, los dejo con la historia :3

-

Desde que cumplió cierta edad, Po ayuda a su padre en el restaurante.

La edad avanzada del viejo Ping, le prohibía hacer ciertas cosas durante su labor, por eso es que cuenta con la ayuda de su hijo.

Para Po, esto no le hacia gracia.

No le gustaba el tener que fingir una sonrisa mientras repartía en cada mesa, los pedidos de las clientela.

Pero bueno, su padre había perdido movilidad y rapidez, cosa que a el le sobraba y no le quedaba de otra el tener que ayudar a su padre.

No es que no quisiera, pero el hecho de estar con una falsa sonrisa el resto de tu día a la vez que re partes pedidos mientras tienes un delantal ridículo de cosa, no le gustaba.

Incluso, no creo que le gustase a muchos.

Pero lo soportaba.

Todo por el bien de su padre.

Ahora mismo, lo estaba soportando.

Hace mas de dos horas, Po caminaba de lado a lado.

Cargando, con habilidad, mas de 4 platos con las manos y brazos.

Su padre lo tenia de aquí para allá.

-Y... listo- Mirando satisfecho todas las mesas, Po había logrado atender a todos los pedidos.

Caminando hacia donde su padre, disimulando el no haber visto alguna que otra sonrisa coqueta de las chicas, el chico esperaba a que su padre le diera otro mandado.

Pero...

-¡Harán la elección del Guerrero Dragón!-

El grito de un niño lo había sacado de su deber.

El niño parecía feliz.

Miraba un letrero que fue pegado en el muro del restaurante, anteriormente por un hombre adulto.

No sabia como.

Mucho menos, cuando.

Pero no pasó un segundo que parpadeó, y todo el restaurante había quedado vacío.

Miraba su alrededor.

Ya no estaban las personas que se situaban en sus mesas, comiendo.

Ya no estaban las chicas, quienes le miraban por donde pasaba el chico.

Y ya no estaban los niños, quienes corrían dentro del restaurante.

-Pero que...- fastidiado e ignorando lo sucedido, Po se dispuso a levantar cada plato de cada mesa -Que desperdicio...-

-Suele pasar- Sonriendo de forma burlesca, Ping veía como su hijo iba de lado a lado, tomando en sus manos los platos -¿Por que no vas a ver que tal?-

-¿El qué?-

-Lo del Guerrero Dragón. ¿Por que no vas?-

-No quiero-

-Vamos Po, deberías ir. tal vez podrías relajarte un poco-

-Ese es el problema, no es un lugar donde vaya a poder relajarme-

-Pero, tu vas a ver una función no?-

-Si pero...-

-Entonces, si vas a ver una función, iras a ver una función, no a ella-

Pensado, Po miraba a su padre.

Tal vez, tenia razón.

Tal vez podría descansar los músculos con algo de distracción.

Pero, tenia un problema.

Tenia un problema respecto al lugar que iría.

Con la chica de aquel lugar...

Aunque fuera a ver una función, todo eso seria en el Templo de Jade. Por lo que hay un 90 entre 10 de probabilidades de verla.

Pero que mas da?

Todo el Valle estará en aquel lugar, se podría mezclar entre la gente he ignorar todo el problema.

Aquel problema...

-Pero, ¿Y los platos?- Decía Po.

-Yo me haré cargo-

-Te tomaras tu tiempo-

-Tengo de sobra- Cargando varios platos en una charola, caminando a la velocidad que su viejo cuerpo le permitía.

-¿Seguro?-

-Po, vete de una vez-

-Jeje, esta bien, en algunas horas vuelvo-

-

La peña iba de aquí para allá.

Los encargado del Templo de Jade, se desplazaban de forma rápida en el enorme patio de ese lugar.

Acomodando cientos de sillas.

Decorando el lugar.

Limpiándolo.

Un anciano estaba juntando unas cuantas hojas con un enorme escobillón, creando en un lado del lugar una enorme montañas de estas.

-Buff, creo que ya no sirvo para esto- Decía el viejo cansado, pasando una de sus manos por su frente, removiendo el sudor.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a barrer nuevamente.

Aunque...

FUUUUUSHHH

Una pesada brisa había pasado por enzima de todos, esparciendo todas las hojas en todo el patio, tirando alguna que otra silla y arruinando el decorado.

Rápidamente, había visto en un lugar específico, una puerta inmensa.

Una puerta que daba con la sala de entrenamientos de los 5 Furiosos.

Una puerta, la cual se había cerrado rápidamente.

-Hay, ese chico como siempre haciendo desastres- Suspirando con fastidio, el viejo había comenzado a barrer nuevamente.

-

Piruetas y piruetas.

Saltos con habilidad.

Espléndido y elegante aterrizaje frente a sus compañeros, quienes se mostraban tranquilos.

-Por fin ha llegado el día!- Exclamaba emocionado un chico, enano -El día donde a uno de nosotros nos elegirán como El Guerrero Dragón-

-Sera interesante- Decía otro, este era un poco mas alto y delgado -Se imaginan? Grulla...El Guerrero Dragón...Se oiría bien- Decía el ahora conocido Grulla, mientras un chico y una chica se acercaban a ellos.

-Jaja bueno, con esas piernas tan escuálidas...- Decía el chico, con burla.

-Callate Mono- Decía fastidiado Grulla.

-Pero digo la verdad. Además de que yo soy el mas rápido y el que mas músculos tiene, seria lógico que yo fuera elegido...- Exclamaba Mono orgulloso, recibiendo un golpe con un listón en la cabeza por parte de una chica -Oye! Eso dolió Víbora!-

-Porfavor! El hecho de que seas musculoso, no quiere decir que seas elegido!- Decía la chica, sonando ofendida.

-Dejando de lado sus peleas, yo me centro en otra cosa- Decía un enano, sonando algo serio.

-Y eso es...?-

-Es que si soy elegido El Guerrero Dragón, todas las chicas estarán sobre mi- Decía el enano, recibiendo un golpe con el listón por parte de Víbora, mientras los demás solo reían.

-Apuesto que si las chicas preguntan quien es El Guerrero Dragón, se llevaran una sorpresa al ver que es un Guerrero...chiquitito- Decía Mono con burla, haciendo con sus dedos una forma de algo pequeño.

Los demás se reían ante lo dicho.

Todo los días, en cualquier momento y lugar, siempre estaban para sus bromas.

-

-"¡Al fin!"-

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

-"Al fin. ¡Hoy es mi día!"-

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

-"Hoy, es mi día..."-

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

-"Despues de mucho tiempo, podre hacerte sentir orgulloso, padre"-

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

Sus golpes eran rápidos.

Sus golpes eran fuertes.

Dos combinaciones difíciles de mesclar.

Ella se encontraba apartada de todos, golpeando un muñeco madera que se utiliza para entrenar.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Por que?

Tal como lo dijo, por fin había llegado el día.

El día que ella tanto esperaba.

El día...

El día que haría sentir orgulloso a su padre.

A sus maestros.

A su maestro.

Es por ello, que se encontraba golpeando el muñeco de madre.

De forma rápida y fuerte.

Debía mantenerse en forma, pues la función de elección comenzaría en unos minutos y tendría que dar un buen espectáculo.

Tal como lo esperaría su padre de ella.

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

Lo único que oía, era sus pensamientos y el sonido de sus puños al impactar ante la fuerte madera.

Estaba tan centrada que...

Todo su alrededor se había vuelto negro.

Estaba confundida.

Hace unos momentos, estaba luchando contra un muñeco, apartada de sus amigos.

Pero de la nada, todo su alrededor se había vuelto negro.

Dejándola en nada.

Solo, oscuridad y oscuridad.

Una infinita oscuridad, rodeándola.

Miraba por todos lados.

Parpadeaba a un par de veces.

Cambiando el paronama en donde se encontraba.

Ya no se encontraba en el Templo de Jade.

Ya no se encontraba en la infinita oscuridad.

Ahora, se encontraba en una pradera, rodeada de arboles y flores de todo tipos.

-D-donde...estoy...- sorprendida, miraba todo el lugar, extrañada.

Desconfiada, caminaba por todos lados, sin un destino sin igual, hasta que se topó con una imagen.

Un niño, de cabellos negros, estaba jugando con un muñeco de acción.

Caminando, se acercó al niño, quien parecía feliz.

-H-hola, que haces aquí pequeño?- Tímidamente, hablaba la chica.

El niño se había dando la vuelta, mirándola a los ojos a la chica, observándola con unos ojos verde esmeralda.

La chica sonrió ante el mote del chico.

pero...

Fue un segundo, un segundo que había pestañeado y que todo el lugar se había cubierto de fuego.

El bello lugar...

Había cambiado a uno desastroso.

Cada árbol...

Cada flor...

Todos, desaparecían ante la potencia del fuego.

Pero, había algo que la tenia mas sorprendida.

El niño que había visto hace poco, ahora de encontraba en el suelo, sangrando por una inmensa herida en su abdomen.

La sangre brotaba de una manera incontrolable.

Con desesperación, asustada, la chica había apoyado ambas manos en la herida del niño, tratando de contener la hemorragia.

-P-por que?- Decía el niño, ganándose la atención de la chica -P-por que me atacaste? C-crei que eramos amigos- Llorando, el pequeño le hablaba a la chica, quienes mostraba atónita.

Su respiración se descontrolaba y pasaba a ser demasiado rápida.

Un dolor en el pecho, asi como en su cabeza, invadía su cuerpo.

-

-Tigresa!-

Sorprendía, la chica había despertado de su... Sueño?

No, eso no podía ser un sueño.

Se sentía tan real.

-Tigresa! Controlate!-

Mirando su alrededor, sorprendida, podía ver como de su cuerpo, una densa aura de fuego la rodeaba, quemando alguna que otra cosa.

Saliendo de su asombro, la ahora conocida Tigresa, había controlado su aura, deshaciendo el fuego de su alrededor.

-¿Que...-Mirando su alrededor, el muñeco completamente destruido, algunas quemaduras en las paredes de la sala de entrenamientos, la cara asustada de sus compañeros -¿Que ha pasado?- La cara asustada de sus amigos, había llamado su atención -¿Por que me miran así?-

-Tigresa...estuviste gritando- Decía Mono, asustado.

-Parecía que estabas soñando- Al igual que Mono, hablaba Grulla.

-Nos has pegado un susto de muerte a todos, de la nada comenzaste a emanar fuego de tu cuerpo y todo terminó asi- Decía Víbora, señalando toda la sala -¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si...creo que si- Caminando algo mareada, Tigresa se tomaba de la cabeza, tallándola

-"Que ha sido eso? Se sintió tan real..."-

Pese que hace momentos se mostraban tranquilos, la verdad es que sus nervios internos se les escapaba de las manos.

De su cuerpo, en su caso.

Grulla bebía de forma rápida varios vasos de agua.

Mono se mostraba desesperado, comiendo de 2 en 2 sus galletas.

Mantis, bueno, el chico estaba dormido.

Y Víbora, ella trataba de mantener en control sus nervios tratando de crear algunas que otras siluetas fantásticas con sus listones. Aunque fallaba de cualquier forma.

-

Todos se encontraban en la cocina.

Bueno, no todos...

Una de la chicas que conforma el equipo de Los 5 Furiosos, se mostraba ausente en estos momentos.

Tras lo sucedido, es normal que se tome su distancia.

Tenia que calmar sus pensamientos. O al menos, tratar de conseguir una explicación sobre su "sueño".

-¡Dios!- Enfadada, gritaba Vibora, tras obtener otro fracaso de sus intentos de piruetas -¡Que nervios!-

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntaba Grulla, observando la forma infantil de su amiga al estar fastidiada.

-No, es que los nervios me la juegan de malas- Decía la chica, sentándose en una silla -Eso y que la actitud de Tigresa me tiene de puntas-

-Si...fue raro, he de admitir que he sentido miedo por un momento- Decía Mantis, uniéndose a la conversación, sorprendiendo a todos tras su forma rara de despertar.

-¿Tu no estabas durmiendo?- Decía Grulla, extrañado.

-Solo descansaba los ojos-

-Saben, a mi también me llamó la atención- Decía Mono -Hace no mucho, la he odio gritar en sueños-

-Cuentanos-

-Bueno, todos sabemos que Tigresa toma sus siestas cuando esta en sus tiempos libres. Una vez, yo volvía a mi cuarto para tomar algo de dinero y en eso, escucho un grito de ella. Fui a la habitación para ver que sucedía, pero el fuego que la rodeaba no me dejaba ayudarla-

-Esto es terrible- Decía Víbora.

-Si, grité su nombre y pude despertarla- Decía Mono -Aunque, el fuego que emanó esta vez fue mas intenso-

-Esto se está volviendo preocupante-

-Bueno, se que es preocupante, pero chicos, es Tigresa, la fuerte de entre nosotros- Agregaba Mantis, tratando de levantar los ánimos de sus amigos.

-Tienen razón, su fuerza es superior a la de 10 rinocerontes juntos- Decía animado Grulla.

-Si, lo único que podemos hacer, es darle nuestro apoyo- Decía Víbora -Si es que se deja ayudar, claro-

-

Habían pasado las horas y los encargados de la limpieza y orden del Palacio de Jade, de apoco habían terminado la decoración de todo el lugar.

Todo perfectamente ordenado.

Tal como el ahora supervisor, Shifu, lo había pedido.

-Bien, luce muy bien-

La voz de su amigo y maestro detrás de el, llamó su atención.

-Gracias Maestro- Decía Shifu -Aunque, tengo curiosidad de quien elegiría usted como El Guerrero Dragón-

-Tranquilo Shifu, debes de ser paciente- Decía Oogway -Solo te diré, que el Guerrero que eligiré, no solo traerá paz al Valle, si no que también a ti-

Apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Caminando hasta el centro del lugar, admirando cada detalle de las decoraciones.

-"Esa visión...esos jóvenes, luchando con odio...- Pensaba Oogway -"No sé que significará, pero espero que no haya problema entre ellos- Tras lo dicho, Oogway había sentido múltiples energías. Dándose vuelta, divisaba a los alumnos de su amigo.

Todos preparados para demostrar su capacidad para ser elegidos.

Aunque, su mirada solo se centraba en uno de ellos.

En Tigresa.

Su visión había sido clara, Tigresa era quien luchaba contra un chico.

Un chico, que también conocía.

-"Ahora que recuerdo, creo que era Ping quien había adoptado a aquel chico, el chico de mis visiones- Pensaba Oogway -"El siempre fue un buen chico. ¿Realmente peleará con Tigresa?" -

-

ingresando por una inmensa puerta, Po había llegado a su destino, observando como la cantidad de la peña quienes se encontraban en ese lugar, era sumamente abrumadora.

-¿Realmente ha venido todo el Valle?- Decía Po, sorprendido.

Toda las personas estaban ansiosa.

Emocionadas.

Tendrían el honor de ver quien seria El Guerrero Dragón.

De la nada, el sonido de los palo golpeando el centro del tambor, se hizo sonar.

Toda la peña prestaba atención.

Pues, un anciano se había puesto el centro del lugar, ganándose la atención de todos.

-Habitantes del Valle de la Paz, en este glorioso día, El Gran Maestro Oogway eligirá al Guerrero Dragón que protegerá al Valle- La Gente comenzaba a aplaudir -Permitanme presentarles a los candidatos a ser Elegidos. Ellos son, Mono, Mantis, Grulla, Víbora, Tigresa- Tomándose un tiempo -Los 5 Furiosos.

Si antes la gente aplaudía, ahora lo hacían mientras gritaban de la emoción.

Sobre todo, los niños, quienes veían como desde los cielos, caían sus gloriosos héroes, dando un espectáculo en aquel lugar.

-Vaya...- Po observaba a los Guerreros -No creí...- Centrándose en uno en particular -¿Una Guerrero? ¿En cerio?- Pasando su vista a los demás Guerreros

-Grulla, un Guerrero que domina el arte del control del agua a la perfección-

Grulla, al ser el mas alto, estaba detrás de todos sus compañeros, en su pose de combate.

-Mantis, un enano pero Fuerte como las rocas-

Mantis se situaba frente a Grulla, al ser el mas pequeño, pues encajaba bien (xD)

-Mono, un saco de esteroides pero hábil en el control del Aire-

Mono había caído con una vara en sus manos, cuando tocó tierra, este la clavo en el suelo, sosteniéndose con sus pies sobre aquel palo, dando la apariencia de que es un mono.

-Víbora, una dama electrizante-

Víbora estaba a un lado de Grulla, en su pose de combate que parecía que realmente era una serpiente.

-Y...Tigresa...- Mirando a la chica, Serio -No sabia que tenia talento para esto-

Tigresa estaba junto al otro lado de Grulla, con su posición del Tigre.

Rápidamente, todos habían desaparecido en un destello, dejando una hermosa sobre decoración en aquel lugar por el color de sus auras, dejando a Mantis solo en el medio.

El se mostraba sereno, con los ojos cerrado, rectamente parado en el lugar.

Todos, incluyendo a Po, observaban como los encargados del Templo de Jade, traían algunas maquinas que, desde los orificios, tenían lo que parecían ser troncos de arboles.

-¡El primero será mantis con su demostración!- Gritaba Shifu, ganándose los gritos de la peña.

Una vez colocadas las maquinas, los encargados se alejaron, dejando a Mantis solo en aquel lugar, rodeado de las maquinas.

El silenció reinó en aquel lugar.

Solo la corrientes de aire y algunos murmuros se oían.

Hasta que...

CLANK

Una de las maquinas había hecho un ruido extraño, lanzando un tronco a gran velocidad hasta Mantis.

Pero, el se mantenía sereno, igual desde el principio y eso asustaba a la gente, pues el tronco se acercaba peligrosamente a el y con solo tocarlo le haría daño.

Pero...

Sorprendidos, observaron como el tronco se había destruido desde la base hasta la punta, dejando solo astillas en el suelo.

Todos miraban sorprendidos, pues no sabían que había sucedido.

La acción de las demás maquinas se repitieron y de igual forma todos los troncos terminaban de igual forma.

Astillados y hechos pedazos.

-Comprendo- Dijo Po, ganándose la mirada de algunas personas frente a el -El está usando su velocidad- Po podía ver, cosa que las personas no, como Mantis golpeaba la base del tronco con su puño, pero a una velocidad tan rápida que a simple vista, no se podía ver.

Los murmuros se pasaban de persona a persona y todos lograron entender a lo que el enano hacia, ovacionándole.

Tanto como las personas, los murmuros llegaron a oídos de los Alumnos del Templo de Jade.

-¿Han odio eso?- Decía Mono -Alguien ha podido ver la habilidad de Mantis-

-Eso no es posible, ni siquiera alguien como nosotros podría ser capaz de hacerlo, ¿no?-

-Pero es en cerio, lo he oído de la multitud-

-¿Pero quien...?- Decía Vibira, pensativa, pasando su vista a su amiga, quien se mostraba seria, observando al publico -¿Alguna idea?- Preguntaba.

La chica no respondía.

Se mostraba seria.

Hasta que su rostro cambió a uno de tristeza.

Tal vez de dolor.

Ella la observaba.

Veía como su amiga, Tigresa, se llevaba una mano al pecho, con un semblante triste.

-

-Por qué-

Su semblante era triste.

Su dolor en el pecho aumentaba a cada segundo que lo miraba.

-¿Por que me mira así?-

No podía evitarlo, pero el cruce de sus ojos había causado toda esas sensaciones en su cuerpo.

-¿Por que estoy pensando en esto?

-

 _Fin capitulo :3_


	4. Elección (Parte 3)

-Oye, todo está bien?-

Ella lo había notado.

Incluso, lo había observado.

Como la cara sería de su amiga, pasó a ser una llena de dolor y angustias.

¿Sera por que tiene algo que ver con el chico que la miraba?

Si, desde que Tigresa se había quedado callada y miraba el publico, podía ver también como un chico la miraba a ella, primero era una mirada simple, pero luego ambos cambiaron sus facciones.

El la miraba de manera fría.

Ella, de manera triste.

Algo pasaba.

Algo pasa.

Acaso, ¿Tigresa tiene alguna relación con el chico?

-¿Tigresa?-

-He?- La chica, sacada de su trance, miraba a su amiga -He...Si, estoy bien...estoy bien- Tratando de imitar como siempre su cara larga, la chica respondía.

-¿Segura? Digo, por que te podía ver como aquel chico te miraba de mala forma- Víbora volvía al ver al chico.

Ahora ya no se mostraba serio.

El estaba sonriendo, cargando a una niña en sus hombro, facilitándole la vista.

-Bueno, tal vez me con fundí- Sonreía -Se ve lindo-

Dejando de lado a su sonrojada amiga, Tigresa observaba de nuevo al chico.

Este sonreía, cargando en sus hombros a una niña.

Se encontraba confundida.

Hace no mucho la miraba con frialdad.

Casi con odio, podría asegurar.

Pero no es un memento en el que se distrae y esta sonriendo.

Pero, de igual forma, un sentimiento raro le afectaba en el pecho.

Llevándose ambas manos en aquel lugar nuevamente.

Con una mirada de dolor, podía visualizar que aquel chico miraba atentamente, junto a la niña en hombros, la presentación de Grulla.

-

-¿Hm?-

Mirando a un lado, Po visualizaba a un grupo de 5 hombres, todos ingresando a una pequeña tienda de campaña que se había colocado en aquel lugar.

De ser simples personas, dejaría que ingresaran de forma normal, ya que cualquiera compraría allí.

Pero este no era el caso.

Se los podía notar a la distancia.

No tenían buenas intenciones.

De por si, ya mal aspecto causaban y no solo por su apariencias, si no también que se habrían paso entre la multitud, empujándola y golpeándola.

-Mas problemas- Fastidiado, Po baja a la niña de su hombro, dejándola en el suelo -Ya vuelvo niña- Recibiendo una sonrisa por la niña, tallandole la cabeza, Po iba hacia aquellas personas.

Una vez llegado, podía oír ruidos y quejidos.

-Miren cuanto dinero-

Apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, Po veía como aquellas personas tomaban el dinero que había recaudado los vendedores.

-Oye Fung, ¿No llevamos todo?- Preguntaba uno de los ladrones.

-Si, podríamos venderlo y comprar armas-

Todos estaban con grandes bolsas en sus espaldas, metiendo dentro de estas todo tipo de cosas de valor y dinero.

-Oye Fung, ¿por que no te detienes de una vez?-

Todos, alarmados, miraron hacia la puerta, donde estaba situado Po.

-Po, mi gran amigo, ¿como has estado?- Saludaba nervioso.

-No me quejo-

-Pues nosotros tampoco- Decía, sonriendo de forma forzada -Mira, nosotros nos llevaremos todo esto, así que ve por ahí, seduce a una chica, ya sabes, cosas de hombres-

-Si fuera en otras circunstancias tal vez, pero...- Tronando sus nudillos -Ya sabes como se ponen las cosas después-

-Okey...- Dando un paso atrás -¡Ahora Chicos!-

Po rápidamente se puso en una pose de batalla que le daría completa defensa.

Pero...

-¡Nos rendimos!-

Una gota de sudor caía por su sien.

Ver como 4 de los 5 estaban arrodillados frente a el, con la frente pegada al suelo.

-¡Par de idiotas!- Exclamaba Fung furioso -¡Eso no! ¡Lo de la pelea!-

Todos se levantaron de forma rápida y se lanzaron a Po.

Uno de los hombre de Fung trato de golpearlo en la cara, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que al golpear el rostro, la imagen se había borrado.

-Pero que...?- Decía confundido, cambiando su semblante de confusión a dolor -Arrrrgh- Dando dos pasos hacia atrás, tomándose el abdomen, viendo hacia delante, donde estaba Po con el brazo tendido.

Sus ojos se habían borrado.

Pues el golpe que le dio el chico, lo había dejado K.O

-El que sigue- Decía Po, sonriendo.

Mirando a un lado, Po veía como otro de los hombres de Fung saltaba por lo alto, tratando de golpearlo con una patada en picada.

El solo movió su cuerpo a un lado, dejando que su enemigo pasase de forma simple alado de el.

Al caer al suelo de pie, rápidamente lanzo una patada con giro hacia el rostro de Po, fallando descaradamente.

Po había atrapado la pierna, pateándole con fuerza la otra con la que se sostenía, haciendo que quede tendido en el aire por unos segundos.

De forma rápida, golpeo el pecho del hombre con su codo, enterrándolo en el suelo del lugar.

-Alguno mas...?- Fingiendo un bostezo, Po hacia un ademán con su mano.

Rápidamente movió su cabeza, esquivando un golpe que venia en dirección de atrás de el.

Girando de forma brusca, Po le golpeaba en el rostro al hombre, empujándolo unos pocos metros, haciéndolo derrapar con sus pies en el suelo.

-Atacar por detrás, que bajo has caído- En un destello, Po se había posicionado frente al hombre, golpeándolo de forma brusca en su abdomen con su rodilla, haciendo que este se doble, dejando al descubierto su espalda.

Po juntó ambos brazos, alzándolos a la altura de su cabeza, dejándolo caer con fuerza en la espalda de su enemigo, dándole un golpe de mazo.

Agachándose, Po esquivaba una patada.

-¿Otro ataque por la espalda?-

Juntando sus brazos al frente, Po detenía un fuerte golpe, forcejeando.

Rápidamente, este había abierto ambos brazos, dejando al descubierto todo el tronco de su enemigo, golpeándolo de forma rápida y precisa en todo el cuerpo.

Al cabo de 30 segundos, el sujeto había caído al suelo, tendido en moretones y algunas lineas de sangre en el rostro.

-Bueno...quedas tu- Girándose, Po veía como Fung estaba serio, mirándolo -Espero que me des mas pelea que la ultima vez-

-Tranquilo, yo también he mejorado- Sonriendo, Fung flexionaba un poco sus piernas, retrayendo un poco los brazos a la altura de su cintura -¡AAAHHH!- Gritando con fuerza, Fung comenzaba a emanar un aura marrón de su cuerpo.

Po lo miraba sorprendió.

-Esa aura...-

-¡Si! ¡He aprendido a controlar mi poder interno!- Decía Fung, Sonriendo.

Rápidamente, Fung se lanzó a Po, lanzando un golpe.

Po, al igual que Fung, también lanzó un golpe, chocando su puño con el de Fung, haciendo temblar levemente el suelo.

-Je, ha dolido un poco- Decía Po, sonriendo, forcejeando con Fung.

-Aún no has visto nada- Usando su brazo como apoyo, Fung giró rápidamente en el aire, pateando el pecho de Po, alejándolo un poco.

-Coff...- Tosiendo, Po miró a Fung -Bueno, yo también me pondré serio- De la nada, su cuerpo fue rodeado de un aura blanca en forma de destellos, sorprendiendo a Fung.

-¡Tu...lo has hecho sin esfuerzo!- Decía Fung, enojado.

Rápidamente, ambos se lanzaron contra el otro, chocando sus puños, lanzándose golpes de forma rápida.

La mayoría de golpes por parte de Fung, Po los esquivaba con facilidad.

Pero para Fung, eso era otra cosa.

Todos los golpes que Po lanzaba, los recibía.

Cuerpo.

Rostro.

Por todos lados, lo golpes y patadas de Po, los sentía.

Le era imposible ver los golpes que el lanzaba.

En un momento, Fung lanzo un golpe pero Po lo detuvo con los brazos cruzados, saltando, girando en el aire, Po le dio una fuerte patada en la boca, haciendo que este cayese en el suelo.

Fung se levantó lo mas rápido que podía, pero no bien lo logró, Po le había dado un potente golpe en el abdomen, doblándolo.

Rápidamente, le dio un rodillazo en la cara, levantándolo un poco en el aire.

En la caída, Po pateó la espalda de Fung, lanzándolo aún mas alto, atravesando el techo de la tienda de campaña.

Aumentando el tamaño del su aura, Po salió volando por los cielos, tratando de asestar un potente golpe, Pero Fung se dio vuelta rápidamente y también lanzo un golpe, chocando su puño con el de Po, creando una enorme corriente de aire.

-

La Briza estaba tranquila.

Pero una distinción en el aire.

Una pequeña, acompañada con un fragmento de poder, había hecho que Oogway, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados, los abriera, mirando a su amigo juntos a el.

-El Guerrero Dragón...- Decía Oogway, llamando la atención su de amigo -Esta cerca-

Rápidamente, Shifu detenía el combate de Tigresa, llamando la atención de todos.

-Habitantes, el Maestro Oogway eligira al Guerrero Dragón-

Tal como había terminando sus palabras, Los 5 Furiosos se pusieron en una fila.

Una alado del otro.

Sonrientes.

Pero, había algo que había llamado la atención de uno de los guerreros.

Y es que Oogway no apartaba su vista de los cielos, mirándolo de forma sería.

Para luego sonreír.

Y comenzar a caminar lentamente hacia ellos, sin apartar su vista del cielo.

Que significaría?

-

En los aires, Po y Fung, seguían luchando en un intercambio de golpes.

Sus golpes hacían ecos en los aires, creando ondas de sonidos y de impacto.

Este tipo de evento sobrenatural, por así llamarlo, tendría que tener la atención de todas las personas en el Templo de Jade.

Pero, gracias a los fuegos artificiales, nada de eso se oía.

Po había golpeado en todo el cuerpo a Fung, que ya parecía que estaba harto.

-Haff...haff...- Fung, respiraba agitado -No me mataras, ¿verdad?-

-¿Tu que crees?- Sonriendo de forma maligna, Po rápidamente apareció sobre Fung, golpeando fuertemente su cabeza con el codo, haciendo que este cayera en picada.

Po se había dejado caer y tomó a Fung en el aire, lo sujetó de un brazo y con su mano libre, creo una especie de ráfaga blanca que los impulso a ambos, haciendo que cayeran mas rápido.

FUSSSSSH

POOOOOOOOM

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

-

Un escandaloso ruido, asustó a todas las personas quienes estaban esperando el momento especial.

El momento en que alguien seria elegido como El Guerrero Dragón.

Todos estaban sorprendidos.

De un momento a otro, en el centro del patio del Templo, se había levantado una enorme columna de polvos y tierra.

De apoco, la tierra comenzó a desvanecerse.

Dejando a la imagen algo completamente impactante.

Un chico, joven, tal vez de 20 y tantos años, sobre un hombre, se podría decir que pisaba los 30 y moneda.

El chico tenia tendido el brazo del hombre en su espalda, apoyando su rodilla en la cintura del sujeto.

Era obvio.

Ambos cayeron del cielo y tras impactar con el suelo, dejaron un gran cráter en el patio.

-¿Con eso tienes?- tranquilamente, el chico hablaba, doblando el brazo del hombre quien sufría del dolor.

-Si! Si! Pero dejame ya!- Gritaba del dolor.

Soltando el brazo, Po había dando media vuelta para irse.

Pero...

Un dedo.

Sip, un dedo arrugado lo había detenido.

Ese, dedo, lo tenia apuntando.

-D-disculpe Maestro...- Los murmurios y algunas risas de las personas le dificultaban su habla -No era mi intención ingresar de este modo, por favor, siga- Haciéndose a un lado, Po observaba como los 5 Furiosos se estaban levantando o saliendo de algunos escombros.

-Interesante...- Decía Oogway, tomando la mano de Po, alzándola junto a la de el -El universo nos ha traído al Guerrero Dragón-

El puro silencio, tras la impactante noticia, se había fulminado por gritos de las personas.

Todas festejaban.

Pues, tal como dijo Oogway, el Guerrero Dragón, ha hecho su aparición!

Al igual que algunos de los furiosos, Po, estaba confundido.

Mas cuando algunos encargados del Templo, lo habían subido a un tipo de carruaje, llevándolo dentro del Templo de Jade.

-¡Maestro!- Exclamaba Shifu -¡Por que a seleccionado a ese chico! ¡No tendría que eligir a Tigresa!? Eso ha sido un accidente!-

-Ahh Shifu, los accidentes no existen- Calmado, Oogway marchaba, dejando a Shifu enojado y detrás de el, sus alumnos.

-Maestro- Todos los guerreros se arrodillaron frente a el, mientras Tigresa hablaba -Le fallamos- Todos bajaron la cabeza.

-No, si ese chico no se ha rendido para mañana, yo les habré fallado a ustedes-

-

PAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAM

PAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAM

PAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAM

-Oigan...creen que debemos acercarnos?-

Sus amigos estaban asustados.

Pero a ella no le importaba.

Desde que observó como ese chico era elegido como El Guerrero Dragón, su rabia se había expulsado.

No paraba de golpear esa vieja madera.

Con cada golpe, todo el lugar temblaba por las ondas de aires que esta expulsaba.

Y si no fuera mucho, sus puños se habían llenado de fuego, aumentando mas el daño a aquel viejo roble.

-Dejenla, no hay caso- Decía Víbora, mirando con pena a su amiga.

Ella sabia que Tigresa era la mas afectada en todo esto.

De por si, ellos estaban algo decaídos por la injusticia al no ser elegidos ellos.

Pero, Tigresa? Ella se lo tomaba muy a pecho.

Víbora sabía el por qué de su enojo. Pues hace tiempo, Tigresa le habría contado su objetivo, pero todo esto solo hizo que sus sueños se desplomarán ante sus ojos.

-

-"¿¡Por que!?-

PAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAM

Sus golpes eran rápidos.

Tantos que parecía que sus puños se mostraban borrosos.

-¿¡Por que tenia que pasar esto!?-

PAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAM

-¡Yo tendría que haber sido elegida! ¡Yo! ¡Y no ese estúpido chico!

-

-Vaaaaaayaaaaaa- Mirando por todos lados y limpiándose un poco su remera por su combate, Po observaba el interior del Templo de Jade -Asi que este es el Templo de Jade-

Caminando por todo el lugar, Po observaba cada cosa que había en cada sitio.

-¿La urna de los guerreros susurrantes, será verdad que lleva un ejercito dentro?-

-¿Terminaste de curiosear?-

Dándose vuelta, Po miraba a un anciano frente a el, llevándose ambas manos en su boca, aguantándose las ganas de reír.

-Jeje...he si...jaja...- Po hacia lo posible para que no se le escape una carcajada.

-¿De que te ríes?- Serio, preguntaba Shifu.

Pero el chico no se para de aguantarse las ganas de reír.

-Mi paciencias se agotan-

-Jaja...esta bien- Recomponiendose y deshaciéndose de todas ganas de reír, Po miraba al viejo.

En una situación incomoda, donde solo el silencio los cubría a ambos.

-Así que...- Caminando hasta el chico, mirándolo seria mente -Tu eres el Guerrero Dragón...-

-No lo se...- Serio, cruzándose de brazos, igualando la seriedad del viejo frente a el.

-No! No lo eres y nunca lo seras hasta que alcances el nivel mas alto del Kung Fu y Reveles los poderes del Guantelete del Dragón!- Gritaba el viejo, señalando en el techo una inmensa estatua de Dragón que en sus fauces tenia lo que parecía ser un Guantelete Azul.

-Ah...- Sin interés, por miraba la estatua -Y como le hago? Uso un trampolín o...-

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?-

-Te tomaría de las orejas, que eso si tienes mas que pelo...- Susurraba Po.

-Que murmuras!?-

-Nada, que estoy pensando la forma de bajarlo-

-Crees que te daré el secreto, del poder ilimitado, así de fácil?- Decía Shifu, burlándose -No! No lo haría y nunca si es un chico como tu!-

-¿Perdon?-

-Cuerpo delgado...no pareces tener un buen aspecto de combate-

-Si ese es el problema, entonces entreneme-

-Jajajaja y piensas que lo haré?- Reía Shifu -Dame un motivo para que lo haga-

-Por el Valle. La gente que quiero y amo está en el valle y deseo protegerla-

Las palabras del Po, demostraban determinación.

Fuerzas en su voluntad.

-Muy bien, empecemos- Decía Shifu, seguido por Po donde la sala de entrenamiento -"Te haré sufrir...chico"-

-

 _Fin capitulo :3_


	5. Día de Entrenamiento (Parte 1)

-

Antes de dar inicio a este fanfic, tengo que recalcar que el objetivo de esta historia es el de entretener y el de poder compartir el conocimiento hacia ustedes, los lectores.

Además de que la historia puede contener escenarios y vocabulario sexuales, incluyendo algún que otro vocabulario agresivo o insultante que puede llegar a afectar el lector.

Por lo que la ley me obliga a advertirles que se le recomienda el contenido a mayores de 18 años en adelante.

Se que es estúpido pedir que mayores de 18 años lean esta historia cuando el fanfic esta basado en una peli para niños, pero eso no deja de lado de como yo, así como otros que son mayores, disfruten de un fanfic, como de la peli.

Ya sé, nadie hace caso a las advertencias.

Por lo que recae en ti si quieres leerlo o no.

No me hago responsable de nada.

Ahora si, los dejo con la historia :3

-

En dirección a la sala de entrenamientos, Po y Shiffu ingresaban en esta, observando como los 5 Furiosos realizaban sus entrenamientos.

Grulla estaba situado sobre la tortuga de jade, esquivando con habilidad unas flechas que eran lanzadas atravez de un mecanismo.

Mono estaba volando con velocidad en toda la sala, atravesando algunos anillos que se movían de lado a otro.

-Como hace eso?- Preguntaba Po, sorprendido.

La causa de su sorpresa era que, Mono, estaba atravezando los anillos en cámara lenta.

-Esta utilizando su elemento- De forma enojada, respondía Shifu.

-Elementos?-

Observando a un lado, Po veía como Mantis estaba parado en medio de un circuito de troncos giratorios. Este dio un pequeño salto en el lugar, desapareciendo rápidamente, dejando un destello verde en toda la sala mientras los troncos se rompían uno a uno.

-Todos aquí poseen elementos chicos, acaso no lo sabías?- Decía Shifu.

-Bueno, si lo sabía, pero tenía entendido que sólo las Bestias Divinas las poseían-

En otro lado, Víbora estaba parada sobre pequeños anillos que estaban postrados en el suelo. Moviéndose a un lado rápidamente, Víbora esquivaba una pequeña columna de fuego, moviéndose a un lado, esquivando otra más.

-Las bestias Divinas y sus alumnos la poseen-

Mirando a un lado, Po obersevaba como Tigresa estaba sobre unos troncos con forma de rodillo en movimiento, esquivando y golpeando pequeños martillos que tratarían de dificultar su entrenamientos.

-

-¡TU!-

-

Con habilidad y dando uso de sus reflejos, Po esquivaba un gran pedazo de madera que había sido lanzado a el.

¿Motivo?

No había alguno, o al menos, uno que el supiese. Pero, tanto el, haci como el orejón y los demás chicos, estaba sorprendido.

¿Sorprendido?

No hace mucho estaba viendo como la chica golpeaba con fiereza los martillos y en el momento de cruzar miradas con ella, derrepente, un pedazo de madera había sido lanzado a él.

Estaba claro.

La chica, producto de su ira, había golpeado tan fuerte un martillo que lo había sacado de su base, lanzandolo al chico frente a él.

-Tigresa, ¿algún problema?- Con voz autoritaria, Shifu hablaba.

-No... Maestro- Desvíando su mirada de ira, Tigresa se hacercaba junto a los demás chicos.

Volviendo a mirar a la cara al chico, frunciendo el seño.

-Chico, ellos son los 5 Furiosos-

-Si, los conozco- Decía Po, sonriendo -Un gusto, mi nombre es Po-

-Un gusto- Decían 4 de los 5.

-Basta de presentaciones, comencemos de una buena vez-

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Ahora!?- sorprendido, exclamaba Po, observando todo el circuito - Hay... -

-Comienza de una buena vez... - Decía irritado Shifu.

-Bueno, es que... -

-¿Miedo?- Interrumpía Shifu -Si es miedo, por allá tienes la puerta, podrías largarte...-

-Oiga, yo no le temo a nada- Decía Po, enojado -Es que todo eso es como para alguien de nivel más...avanzado, si eso. Y yo no soy un maestro que digamos-

-¿Que sugieres?-

-¿Algo más a mi nivel?-

-¿Y de qué nivel estamos hablando?-

-hmmm...¿cero?-

-¿Nivel cero?- Decía Shifu con gracia - je, no hay nada que sea nivel cero chico-

-¿Y que tal eso?- Señalando un muñeco de entrenamiento.

-¿Eso? Lo usamos para entrenar a los niños- Decía el orejón -O para detener la puerta si hace calor-

-Bueno... De momento lo usaré-

-Bien, entonces pegale-

-Esta bien- poniéndose frente a el muñeco, Po le daba un pequeño golpe, para luego ver a Shifu en la cara quien tenía un rostro de "No jodas... "

-Pegale de nuevo, con un poco más de fuerza-

-Esta bien, no se queje si rompo algo-

Estirando una pierna hacia atrás y otra adelante, Po lanzaba un potente golpe con su puño, golpeando de lleno a todo el muñeco, empujandolo hasta un extremo de la sala, impactando con la pared, haciendo que se quebrabajase tanto la pared como el muñeco, haciendo que el contenido se exparciera por todas partes.

-¿Que tal?- Observando la cara del orejón, Po ya sabía su respuesta.

-Estu... Estuvo bien- Decía Shifu, serio.

Mirando a un lado, Po observaba como 4 de los 5 lo miraban a el con sorpresa mientras estos parecían que murmuraban cosas.

-

-¿¡Que!?- Sorprendida - ¿¡Y esa fuerza!?-

-

-Tienes una gran destreza- Dándose vuelta, Po veía como Los 4 lo estaban mirando con sorpresa, viendo como Mantis le hablaba.

-Eso estuvo bien- Agregaba Víbora.

-Estoy honrado- Decía Po, sonriendole a la chica, sonrojandola levemente mientras ella se tapaba la leve sonrisa de su boca, ganándose la atención de todos, más que nada de Grulla.

-Esta sonrojada?- Con sospechas, Grulla preguntaba a la chica.

-Eh?... No, yo solo..., pensaba, si eso- Decía la chica sonriendo nerviosa.

-Bien chico, completa el circuito- Decía Shifu, recibiendo solo el silencio -¿Chico?- Observandolo, este podía ver como Po y Vibora no dejaban de verse -¡Chico!-

-Si, ya voy- Reaccionando, Po se dirigía al circuito, poniéndose en el inicio.

Con una seña de Shifu, Po ingreso corriendo al circuito, iniciando con los Guerreros de Madera, golpeandolos y bloqueando algunos golpes que estos le daban, destruyendo algunos troncos tras golpearlos.

Saltando en lo alto, Po caía en la Tortuga de Jade, manteniendo su equilibrio mientras esquivaba algunas flechas que lanzaba el mecanismo.

Saltando de la Tortuga, Po habia caído en los Anillos de Fuego, esquivando alguna que otra llamarada de fuego que los tubos expulsaban.

Al ser aleatorios y el un novato, se había ganado algunas quemaduras de fuego en algunas partes de los brazos.

Mientras esquivaba y esquivaba, Po había ingresado a los Rodillos Giratorios donde los mazos que colgaban y componían el circuito, amenazaban con golpearle.

Po saltaba de Rodillo en Rodillo, esquivando los martillos y con ellos, los golpes. En un momento un martillo estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero Po lo golpeó antes, destruyendolo por completo.

Tras esquivar el último martillo, Po dio un salto hasta llegar frente a Shifu y sus alumnos.

-¿Como estuvo?- Decía Po de forma agitada.

-Bien... Estuvo bien- Dándose la vuelta, caminando hasta la puerta -Me retiro de momento, que alguien le muestre el Templo-

-

-"Es más fuerte de lo que creí... "

-

-Estuvo bien para un novato- Decía Mono sonriendo.

-Si, hiciste parecer que nuestro tiempo entrenando aquí fuera nada- Agregaba Mantis.

-¿Por que lo dices?- Decía Po sorprendido

-Nosotros tuvimos años entrenando aquí. Nos costó mucho poder entrenar de forma normal en este circuito- Agregaba Vibora -Pero tu lo has hecho como si nada-

-Pese a ser un novato...- Susurraban

-Bueno, no fue la gran cosa, solo di lo mejor de mi-

-Descuida, aquí te entrenarán para que seas más fuerte- Decía Grulla.

-Tuvo suerte- Decía Tigresa de forma molesta.

Todos miraron a Po para ver su reacción, pero el solo prefirió ignorarla.

-Bueno, alguien me mostraría el palacio, me gustaría visitar la enfermería específicamente- Decía Po.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?-

-Si, creo que me quemé un poco- Decía Po, levantando su brazo, mostrando un color rojizo de su brazo.

Vibora, hacercandose y observando el brazo del chico, hablaba...

-Si quieres, puedo curarte y mostrarte el Templo-

-Me gustaría- Decía Po, siguiendo a Vibora, dejando algo confundido a sus amigos.

-¿Vieron eso?- Decía Mantis sorprendido.

-Si...- Mono miraba a Grulla -Creo que perdiste a tu novia-

-¿¡Que!? Ella no es mi novia tarado, solo esta siendo amable-

-Si si... Como digas-

-

Pese a no conocerse, Po y Vibora mantenían una conversación estable.

En esos momentos, ambos debería de mantenerse callados y pasar por una situación incomoda.

Pero no.

Ambos parecía charla de ameno gustó.

-Aquí es la enfermería- Decía Vibora, señalando un pequeño templecillo.

Ambos ingresaron al lugar que mostraba todo tipo de cosas de enfermería.

Camillas, cajas de primeros auxilios, etc.

-Bien, te pido de favor que te siente aqui- Vibora palmeaba una camilla.

Po se había sentado mientras Vibora volteaba, buscando algúnas cosas.

-Okey Po, te voy a Cu-curar-

Su sorpresivo sonrojo tenía explicación.

Po, ni bien se había sentado en la camilla, se había quitado su camisa, revelando su delgada complexión con rasgos de atletismo.

En términos simples, un cuerpo marcado.

Tenía algunas cicatrices, al parecer de antiguos combates.

Pero el que más destacaba y era el que más llamaba la atención de Vibora, sin contar el cuerpo del chico, era la enorme cicatriz de su pecho.

Una cicatriz de forma diagonal.

-Oh, disculpa, espero que no sea un problema- Decía Po apenado -¿Estas bien?-

-Si... Si estoy bien, es solo que, no estoy acostumbrada a ver este tipo de físico- Decía la chica, observando cada complexión del cuerpo del chico.

-Y mono? El parce tener buen fisico-

-Bueno, Mono es Mono, tu eres tu, las ecuaciones son diferentes- Decía la chica, vendando las heridas del chico.

-Bueno, suelo entrenar un poco de vez en cuando para fortalecerme-

-Eso es bueno- Decía la chica -Aunque deberías de tener cuidado, más aquí, puedes conceguirte algunos huesos rotos- Po suspiró levemente -No es de metida pero... Como fue lo de tu cicatriz?-

-Esta?- Decia Po, tocandose la del pecho -Bueno, hace tiempo, había iniciado mi rol como caza recompensas, en aquellos tiempos no sabía pelear demasiado y no dominaba mucho mis poderes pero de igual forma lo intenté. Cuando di con mi primera víctima, ambos combatimos tanto que el ha logrado cortarme con su espada en el pecho- Decia Po, mintiendo descaradamente.

-¿Eres cazarecompensas?- Decia Vibora -No tienes facha de uno- Sonrió.

-Si... Muchos me lo dicen- Decía Po, poniéndose su camisa -Me gustaría conocer un poco mas el Templo-

-Con gusto-

-

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

Golpes y patadas resonaban en todo el campo.

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

Manos ensangrentadas, al igual que el árbol frente a ella.

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

-¡Maldita sea!- Golpeando fuertemente el árbol -¡Estoy molesta!- Golpeando aun más fuerte -Ese estúpido chico cae del cielo y me roba lo que es mio...- Se detiene en seco, mirando sus manos ensangrentadas, cerrando su puño con ira -¡Mío!- Golpeando fuertemente el árbol, este se había caído, dejando en la tierra la raíz a la vista.

-Tch- Ignorando lo que causó su ira, Tigresa caminaba hasta una gran roca, saltando hábilmente hasta lo más alto, sentándose en la base tras la caída -Además, resulta ser fuerte- Apretando su puño, undiendo levemente sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos -¡Lo Odio!- Haciendo un berrinche como el de una niña de 12 años, Tigresa pateo la gran roca, destruyendola tras su impacto.

Levantándose de entre los escombros, la joven caminaba lentamente por el bosque.

-Lo peor, es que Shifu jamás me verá como su hija- Con un semblante triste, la chica detenía su caminata, sentandose en el suelo, sujetándose la cabeza, recordando muchas cosas.

Los momentos de su infancia.

Aquellos días donde entrenaba sin descanso hasta volverse la más fuerte.

El ingreso de sus compañeros Furiosos al equipo con ella.

Ser nombrada, La Furiosa más Fuerte.

Pero, incluso acontecimientos repentinos se pueden cruzar en tus pensamientos.

Por más que sean los que más odies o más quieras olvidar...

Recordando...

Como Po había caído del cielo, robándole lo que ella más queria.

Más anhelaba...

Tomando su cabeza, la chica gemia de dolor.

¿Por qué?

La imagen de el niño que vio en su mente hace ya unas horas le producía ese sentimiento.

¿Po?

¿El niño?

Algo no encuadraba...

-Tiene algo que ver... Ese chico con este otro? - Se preguntaba Tigresa, levantándose del suelo, masajeandose la sien -Acaso hay alguna conexión?- Caminando tambaleadamente, la chica se dirigía al Templo -No... Ha de ser mi imaginación-

-

Olvidando la mañana y dando paso a la tarde, Po se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la sala de entrenamiento, ingresando en la sala principal, observando como Mono estaba sobre la Tortuga de Jade, haciendo piruetas con una vara en mano.

-Hola, ¿Necesitas un compañero?- Preguntaba Po.

-Bueno, es que no estoy entrenando- Bajando de la Tortuga, Mono se ponía frente a Po.

-Y, entonces que hacías?-

-Practicaba algunas maneobras, ya sabes, eso del Kung Fu- Contestaba nervioso.

-Hmmm...- Pensando, Po miraba a Mono -Querías dar vuelta dentro de la Tortuga verdad?-

-Bueno...-

Minutos más tarde...

-Yuuuuuujuuuuuu-

-Jajajajajajajajajaja-

La risas de ambos y la celebracion de Mono se oía en toda la sala.

Ambos habían entrado dentro en la Tortuga, girando dentro de ella a una gran velocidad.

En un momento, Po había pateado un extremo de la Tortuga, haciendo que a ambos los expulsase a un extremo de la sala, impactandose contra el muro.

-¡Eso estuvo de locos!- Exclamaba sonriendo Mono.

-Si, hace tiempo que no me divertia tanto- Decía Po, levantándose con dolor.

-Je, sabes? Al principio pensaba de mala manera de ti, pero me caes bien- Decía Mono, dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro a Po.

-¿Y por que pensabas en eso?- Decía Po, extrañado.

-Bueno, por ser tu elegido el Guerrero Dragón y no yo... Sabes...- Mono tartamudeaba, buscando las palabras adecuada.

-En términos simples, estabas celoso-

-Bueno no, yo... Esto...- Desviando la mirada -Si, estaba celoso-

-Tranquilo amigo, el hecho de que yo sea el Guerrero Dragón, no quiere decir que no seas un respetado y honorable maestro de Kung Fu-

-Si creo que tienes razón-

-

Dando paso a la noche, Los 5 Furiosos caminaban por unas escaleras que daban con las habitaciones, siendo seguidos por unas viejos que tenían lámparas para ver en la oscuridad.

-Sin palabras- Decía Mantis.

-Si, el todopoderoso Guerrero Dragón, que cayó envuelto en una bola de fuego, derrotando a su enemigo- Decía Grulla, haciendo gestos con su mano.

-Si, será fuerte pero no tiene mucha experiencia- Decia Víbora -El pobre podría terminar lastimado-

-¿Preocupada?- Decía con gracia Mono.

-Claro que me preocupo por el, el chico no está a nuestro nivel-

-Nah, a mi se me hace que te gusta- Decia Mantis, Ganándose una mirada de enojo por parte de Vibora.

Y de Grulla...

-No me gusta, es solo que me preocupo, ya saben como soy con esos temitas- Decia la chica, nerviosa.

-Ha Vibora le gustaaaaa- Cantaba Mono.

-Estan en un árbol y se besaaaaaaan- Cantaba Mantis.

-Par de inmaduros-

-¿Por que no la dejan ya?- Decia Grulla -Pero, al menos el maestro debió elegir a alguien más fuerte-

-Uno pensaría que el Maestro Oogway eligiria a un Guerrero más calificado y que si sepa Kung Fu- Agregaba Tigresa, quien se mantenia callada todo el tiempo.

-

Estaba triste.

Si, el chico estaba triste.

Los había oído.

Podría agradecer a Mono, Mantis y Vibora por no dar mal habla de él, pero por parte de Tigresa y Grulla...

Es otra cosa.

Jodia un poco.

El podría vivir, ignorando esas palabras.

Pero, de igual forma, afecta a la persona.

A uno mismo.

Afecta, a Po.

Sentando en una enorme rama del Árbol de la Sabiduría Celestial, Po miraba el Valle.

Cubierto por la densa oscuridad de la noche.

Pequeños destellos de luz, provinentes de las luces encendidas en las casas, dandole un toque más hermoso a aquella vista.

-Veo que encontraste, El Árbol de la Sabiduría Celestial- Decía Oogway, detrás del chico.

-¿Era Sagrado?- Decia Po, sin voltear -Perdón, no lo sabía...-

-No es un problema- Decia Oogway, Poniendo su bastón sobre la cornisa que daba con un acantilado, caminando sobre este hasta estar en la punta.

Parado en la punta, sin apoyo o soporte.

Siendo sostenido por la otra punta de su bastón, quien estaba al borde de la cornisa.

Dejando sorprendido a Po.

-¿Que te molesta?- Decia Oogway, con los brazos en la espalda, mirando el Valle junto a Po.

-¿Algo me molesta?-

-El estado de tu energía te delata, chico- Decia Oogway -¿Que te molesta? ¿Que te preocupa?-

-¿Preocupado? ¿Por que estaria preocupado?-

-¿Por qué estás preocupado?-

Suspirando, Po hablaba.

-Aunque no lo parezca, toda mi vida deseaba ser un Maestro de Kung Fu, dar mi vida por la de otras personas, eso era lo que ahnelaba- Decía Po, con un deje de tristeza -Y ahora, que tengo la oportunidad, veo que hay gente que no me quiere aquí- Llevando su mano al pecho, acariciando sobre su camisa, la cicatriz de su pecho -Pero sobre todo y lo que más me duele, es que no puedo confiar en Tigresa, ni mucho menos verla de la misma forma en la que la veía-

-Je, si lo recuerdo, cuando eran niños estuvieron juntos antes de que el Señor Ping te adoptará- Decia Oogway, sonriendo -Pero debes de saber que en aquella ocasión no fue culpa de nadie, debes de dejar ese pasado chico, si no, no podrás tener un buen futuro-

-Si, lo se- Decia el chico -Aún recuerdo lo que me dijo cuando los doctores me curaron-

"El ayer es historia, El mañana es un misterio, Pero hoy, es un obsequio...

Por eso se lo llama presente"

OogwayPo-

-Ya me lo había dicho- Decia Po, sonriendo -Lo único que puedo hacer es entrenar y no meterme en problemas con Tigresa-

-Esta bien, pero ten cuidado mañana, Shifu es muy malcriado, el siempre quiso ser el Guerrero Dragón y le molestó mucho que el no lo ha sido- Aconsejaba el viejo -Y mucho más por que sus alumnos no fueron elegidos- Saltando con habilidad hacia atrás, tomando su bastón, retirándose.

-Que descanse, Maestro- Decia Po, observando nuevamente el Valle.

Ahora, estaba decidido.

Si nadie lo quiere en este lugar, a él no le importará.

Todo sea por cumplir su sueño.

Todo sea por proteger al Valle.

Todo sea... Por aquella persona...

-Debo de tener cuidado con Tigresa, puede ser muy temperamental-

-

Fin capitulo :3


End file.
